Obstacles
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Ryan and Morgan are still very happy together but, like every relationship, this has its obstacles. Sequel to Another Caine.
1. Chapter 1

Josephine Morgan Caine glanced up at her boyfriend's closed eyes as he ran his fingers along her arm. The sun was pouring in, heating what he shorts and tank top wouldn't. As much as she loved the moment, she was bored. She had been dating the youngest CSI for four months and he was keeping to the rules her father had set. She wasn't sure if it was because of his own principles or if he didn't want to piss off the Lieutenant, but it was getting annoying. She had hopped the beautiful Sunday afternoon shopping for bikinis and dresses would have broken him, but Ryan Wolfe was a strong man. He had convinced Morgan he was tired and that they take a break back at his place. They had spent five minutes kissing before Ryan announced that he really was tired and closed his eyes. There was no music to get lost in, no out of place book that she could pick up. And there was no way she was moving from his arms.

She turned onto her stomach and sighed loudly to get his attention. He smiled. "I was wondering how long you'd last," he announced smiling.

"Ryan, come on... Take me to the beach or something?" She jumped up and onto her knees. She started bouncing up and down. "You know I hate being in your bed and not doing anything."

"No more shopping and teasing?"

"I promise."

Ryan glared at the group of teenagers wolf-whistling as he and Morgan passed, his arm around her waist, the other holding a plastic spoon. Morgan giggled. "Every time I see that guy, all I wanna do is rip his head off." Morgan smiled at the idea and kissed him.

The guy Ryan was referring to was Colin Jones. He went to school with Morgan. The night Ryan and Morgan got together, he had thrown a party and thrown himself at her, hitting her when she refused. The thought made Ryan sick for the few hours Morgan wasn't his girlfriend and was worse when she was. He had promised Morgan that he wouldn't tell Horatio and he didn't. He would never have let Morgan out of his sights again, especially since earlier that week, one of her teachers had tried to pull off the same stunt and turned out to be a serial rapist the team had been looking for.

He pulled her closer to him, thankful that she was so feisty.

"So what are we doing next weekend?" she asked.

Ryan frowned. "Next weekend?"

"Saturday? Valentine's day?"

Ryan groaned. He always did and always will hate Valentine's day. Having a special someone to spend it with made no difference. "Do we have to? Can't we just go on a normal date?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does a normal date include presents and spoiling me?"

Ryan thought for a moment. "Yeees?" She nodded happily and kissed him.

When he dropped her home that evening, she kissed him deeply. He forgot everything and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away. "I love you." he told her.

She smiled, looking deeply into his perfect brown eyes. "I love you too."

It was their first time to say it.

**A/N: Awwwww. Can you say cuteness! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan shrugged his jacket on and pulled his wallet out.

Delko walked over to him. "Hey man, you got a twenty?"

Ryan shook his head. "Naw, man... I'm meeting Morgan. I'm just about making it meet."

"Buy her a hot dog and a soda. I just need it to get into that new club on Collins'."

"I can't buy her a hot dog and a soda. It's Valentines day..." He pulled on a tie and began working on it. "It's important to her."

Delko leaned against the lockers. "You serious? Dude, you hate Valentine's day." Ryan nodded his head. "You really care about her, huh?"

Ryan looked up, smiling. "I know I'm older then she is, but she is great. She's smart and sophisticated."

Delko scoffed. "Alright, alright. Forget it. Have a goodnight."

"Thanks." Ryan walked out.

Pressing the button for the lift, Ryan felt in his pocket for Morgan's present. He smiled, feeling the wrapping.

"Excuse me."

Ryan turned. "Yes."

The woman smiled. "Hello, handsome. What's your name?"

Ryan stood tall. "I'm Detective Wolfe... Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Horatio Caine."

Ryan looked away from the woman. She was staring at him. "Name?"

"Susan Kyles."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No... but our relationship is purely... Drop in, walk out." Ryan nodded.

He looked behind her. "Delko?" Eric walked over to them. "Can you show Mrs. Kyles--"

"Miss."

Ryan smiled tightly. "Miss Kyles Horatio's office... I'm--"

Delko nodded. "Go."

"Thanks... Excuse me."

Ryan drove up outside the house and hooted the horn. Morgan ran out in a cobalt blue one strap dress with her heels in her hand. He got out of the car to meet her. "Whoa..."

She ran into his arms and hugged him. "Hi."

"You look--"

"It's new." She leaned in and kissed him.

He pushed her away and pulled out the present. He handed her the box.

Her face fell. "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't want anything! Open up." She obeyed. Inside was a box and, when she opened that, there was a long pearl and diamond necklace.

She looked up at him. "Wow... It's beautiful... Ry, can you afford this."

"Ah, my boss gave me an advance... He kinda likes me. Can't imagine why."

"Oh I don't know... Maybe because you make his daughter so damn happy," she replied, leaning in to him. Pulling her close to him, he changed their sides, pushing her back against the car. When they broke apart, he stroked her hair from her face and kissed her temple.

"I love you." He kissed her again, this time less forcibly. "We better get going, or we're gonna be late for dinner."

"Then why don't we miss dinner?" she asked, batting her eyes seductively.

Ryan scoffed and led her to the passenger side of the car. "C'mon."

Dinner moved pretty fast with the two talking. They went back to Ryan's apartment and lay in the bed. Ryan took her hand and turned to face her. He rubbed his nose against her cheek and pulled her closer. She kissed him. Ryan didn't pull back when she climbed on top of him; he didn't pull back when she took off his jacket; or when she pushed his mouth open with her tongue to slip it in. Instead, he rolled over on top of her and kissed her just as deeply as she had been kissing him.

Ryan was surprised to find her pulling away from him. "My cell." She answered it quickly. "Hi... what's up?" She frowned. "O--ok... I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

Ryan looked at her, stroking her hair lovingly. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno... Dad just asked me to come home." She played with her phone in her hands. "Will you come with me? It didn't sound good."

Ryan nodded. "Well what did he say?"

"Just that I needed to come home ASAP... He needs to show me something."

Ryan reached up and kissed her. "Come on."

When they got there, Morgan smiled. "Did we nearly--?"

Ryan bit his lip and nodded. "I wanna take things slow."

"Ok... Well, will you come in with me?" Ryan looked doubtful. "Please... I'm scared."

Ryan nodded. Morgan unlocked the front door. "Dad?" she called. "Ryan's here."

Horatio emerged from the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hey..." She walked further into the room. "I was scared so I asked Ryan to come."

Ryan was shocked to see Susan Kyles step out from the kitchen. "You?"

"Surprise, darling."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom?" Morgan stared at her in shock.

Ryan leaned in close. "Mom?" he asked quietly. "I should go."

She walked to the door with him. "What is she doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe she missed you." He kissed her quickly. "Call me."

She walked slowly back into the kitchen. "What are you doing here mom?"

"I came to see you."

"I want to believe that but I just can't."

Horatio put on the kettle. "Your mom wanted to say how sorry she was for the way she left things."

"Sorry for saying that she'd rather I went with you in the first place?"

"Jo--"

"Don't call me that!" Morgan cried. "My name's Morgan."

"Oh, fine... Morgan. I am sorry... I just wanted what's best for you... I want you to come home." Morgan shook her head in disbelief and stormed out of the room.

She grabbed her cell and rang Ryan.

_"Hey. What's going on?"_

"I don't know. Ryan, my mom is apologizing... She wants me to go home."

_"Oh, baby."_

"Ryan... if my dad oks it, can I stay with you tonight?" There was silence. "I'll bring pyjamas."

She heard Ryan laugh on the other end. _"Ok..."_

She began packing her bag, playing her music loudly.

She walked out of the room.

"Dad, can I stay with Ryan tonight?" Horatio looked unsure. "Please... I can't be under the same roof with her."

"Will you stay with Ryan and not leave town?" She nodded. "And--"

"Dad... please?"

Horatio nodded. Susan walked in. "Morgan's gonna stay with Ryan tonight... It'll give us time to sort things out."

"That man who was here?"

"My boyfriend," Morgan interjected.

"I'll be back soon."

Ryan was standing at the door when she arrived. Hortio was with her. Ryan hugged her tightly when she walked into him. Horatio gave him her bag.

Morgan turned to him. "Daddy.. please talk her out of this?" she begged.

"I will."

Curling up next to Ryan that night, Morgan felt safe. "I really don't want to leave."

"If you go, I'll come with you." He kissed her and watched her as she slept that night.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why do you hate your mom so much?" Ryan asked the next afternoon as they lay on their stomachs eating chips and dip.

Morgan shrugged. "I guess I've always blamed her making Dad leave... And she hit on you!" Morgan cringed.

"Like mother like daughter," Ryan smiled. Morgan tried to push him with all her strength but he just grabbed her arm and pushed her back. "You know... If your dad hadn't left... we might not be here."

"If it were meant to be we'd find each other!"

Ryan scoffed. "You really believe that?"

"Of course! What do you believe in?"

"I believe that... I want to go for a run." Ryan jumped up. "Lets go."

"I'm going to get stitches," she said as she stood.

Ryan grabbed her hands and helped her. "Then I'll carry you!"

Morgan placed her hands on her hips. "And buy me lunch?"

"We're supposed to be burning off calories... not gaining."

Morgan poked him. "Ya, you really don't need anymore."

He grabbed her. "Hey..." He placed a kiss on her lips. "If I'm gaining weight, it's only because I can't get enough of your sweetness."

Morgan laughed. "That's so cheesy!" She clutched his hand as they walked out of the apartment. "Hey, Ryan... Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Morgan, you're not going to have to go."

"But you don't know my mom."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I wouldn't have any other choice... I'm too addicted to you!" he smiled.

Morgan scoffed. "Yeah, right, let's go Wolverine!"

Ryan stopped. "Do you just want go down to the video store and rent X-Men?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio watched as Ryan spun Morgan on the dance floor. He had convinced Morgan to spend time with him and her mother but she made the condition that Ryan come too and Horatio was glad for that. Morgan smiled and, though she barely smiled at her mother, she never said anything mean to her.

He smiled as Morgan laughed at Ryan's attempted moonwalk which he thought he had pulled off quiet well. He pulled her close and dipped her.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Susan took a sip of her drink.

"She's happy. She's got a life here."

"And a boyfriend…" Horatio saw where this was going. "How could you let her see a man nearly twice her age?"

"Well, Susan, it makes her feel wanted. It's more than I can say for your behaviour."

"Don't start with me."

"I won't if you won't."

* * *

Morgan looked at her parents. They were deep in conversation and Morgan knew what it was about.

"Hey," Ryan said, as he pulled her gaze back to him. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes… But it doesn't get tiring."

"Well, then, darling, you look wonderful tonight." He kissed her temple as she rested her head on his chest. "What's on your mind?"

"You." Ryan looked at her questioningly. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "Can we run away together?"

Ryan chuckled. "I'll make you a deal, if your mom makes you move back to New York, then we can run away together. Deal?"

"Deal." She kissed his jaw line. "Can we get a dog?"

"No less then two. And a cat."

"Pippin and Tiger."

"And Claws."

"Claws?"

"Claws." He made his hand into a claw and pretended to scrape her face. "Claws. Cause it's a cat."

"Oh… We might have to work on that."

"Ok."

* * *

Horatio and Susan left, leaving Ryan to drive Morgan home. When they pulled up outside, he kissed her. "Morgan?"

"Hm," she said, her eyes closed; her lips pulled into a happy smile.

"I mean what I say… I… I love you too much to let you go. You know that, right?"

"Right." She opened her eyes and grinned. "I love you too."

Ryan brushed a hair from her face. "You better go before your dad comes out." Morgan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely… would you be terribly mad if I forgot my books?" Morgan asked, slyly.

"Yes. I love you."

"Bye, babe."

Ryan watched as she strolled up to the front door, happy with his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan watched closely as Morgan channel surfed. He kissed her head but she pulled away. Ryan frowned. Things had gone so well up until a few weeks ago when she had become distant. He had thought that it was because of finals coming up but now that finals were over she wouldn't even let him kiss her.

"There's nothing on!" She threw the remote down on the table.

"It's not the remote's fault." Ryan pulled her close to him.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Your mom still driving you crazy?"

"Will you kiss me?" Ryan pulled her to him but she pulled away. "Not here." She stood up and led him into the bedroom. She walked to one end of the room and then back.

Ryan swallowed. "What's wrong?"

She kissed him deeply. "Do you have protection?"

"Morgan…"

"I want you to be my first."

"And we have plenty of time for that."

"I'm ready now." She gazed up at him with puppy eyes before kissing him again.

Ryan watched as she walked toward the bed, pulling her sweater off over her head, unzipping her boots and letting her skirt slide off her body. "Morgan, why don't we just wait for a--?"

"Because I'm tired of waiting."

* * *

Ryan woke up and checked his alarm clock. It was twelve fifteen. "Shit… Morgan!" Morgan was sitting on the end of the bed, sliding her shoes on. "Babe, where you going?"

"I'm going to be late." She moved her hand up to her face. "Mom and Dad are going to be here soon."

"Can't you call them and tell them you're gonna hang with me for the day?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, we… I can't…" She dropped her leg and buried her head in her hands, crying.

Ryan scurried down the bed to move by her side and stroke her face but she stood quickly. Her were red and puffy and it looked like she'd been crying for hours. "Morgan… It's ok, babe, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

"I know and…" She shook her hands. A car honked outside and Morgan went over. "Oh… This is harder than I thought it would be…" She moved over to Ryan and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. "Ryan, my mom is sick."

"Oh, god… I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do?"

"Let me go…"

"Of course, but, will you call me later?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, Ryan…" She began crying again. "I'm moving home to New York."

Ryan felt his heart in his throat. "What?" he choked.

"I'm sorry… I…" She began crying harder. "I have to go."

She headed for the door. "Morgan!" Ryan pulled on a tee shirt, a pair of jeans, socks and shoes and ran after her. She took the elevator, so he took the stairs, three at a time. He got to the car as she was about to get in. "Morgan!" Morgan turned and began walking toward him. "Don't, please, wait a--" She kissed him again. This time, he wrapped his arms around her and began pulling her toward the building. "Don't go," he whispered between kisses.

"I have to… I love you so much!" She kissed his cheeks, his jaw, his ears. "Please don't follow me." She worked her way back to his lips. "Keep my dad safe."

"Morgan!" Ryan looked over and saw Horatio and Susan standing by the car. He didn't notice that he was crying.

"I love you so, so much, Ry, know that." Ryan nodded.

Ryan leaned against a tree as she walked away. He didn't watch as she drove off.

Horatio walked up to him. "Ry--"

"Don't come near me."

That day, Ryan would remember well, as the day his heart broke.

**Alright so I have a surprise… This is the last chapter… I know I'm sorry but a word to the wise, you might want to keep your eyes peeled…. :DThanks to all you loyal fans… I love you! :D**


End file.
